


My flower boy

by imsojoshuadone



Series: Flower Boy [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, So is Tyler, Tyler is shy, josh is super gay, josh likes tyler, tyler loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This takes place after the first part of this series}</p><p>Josh learned pretty quickly that once you find something you like, you better snatch it up before its gone, which sadly, he hadn't managed to do. But after dreaming of that shy flower boy for weeks Josh finds himself gifted with a second chance and possibly a new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning that this is unedited and crappy af towards the end so please forgive me.

It had been almost three weeks since the party at my moms work, almost three weeks since I last talked to the beautiful boy named Tyler who gave me his flower crown, and I was quite noticeably moping around.

"Josh." The firm tone of my mothers voice sent chills down my spine as I turned to face her short figure. I nervously glided my sock covered toes over the polished kitchen tiles, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Yeah?" I questioned, clutching a can of red bull tightly in my hand as I fiddled with the tab.

"Stop moping around." I opened my mouth in attempt to defend myself but was carelessly cut off as my mother continued to speak. "Now I want you to go upstairs and take a shower; A coworker of mine is coming by for dinner tonight with her son and I don't want you looking like..." She paused for a moment, her eyes scanning over my disheveled clothing and messy hair. "Like that." She stated with a disapproving look. I groaned in reply, tossing my head back as I slid into the living room and up the steps leading to my room.

"Stupid dinner party." I mumbled, placing my unopened can of red bull on my night stand before lazily padding into the bathroom across the hall. I closed the door behind me as I began to strip, turning the bathtub faucet on before pulling the tiny lever and allowing the shower head to come to life once the water had heated up. I peered at myself in the mirror, examining my unkept hair and tired eyes, before hoping under the showers mist. The warm water ran over the tense muscles in my back and soothed my aching shoulders, allowing me to sigh in relief. After what felt like barley a minute, but was probably more like an hour, a rapid knock shook the bathroom door and startled me. 

"Hurry up Josh, they'll be here any minute." My moms frantic voice filtered in through the wooden door as I finished rinsing my hair and shut off the water. I pushed back the shower curtain and grabbed at the towel hanging up, wrapping it around my waist before exiting the bathroom and stepping into the hall.

"Josh!" My mom bellowed from the kitchen, the sound of pots clinking and clanging together ringing up the stairs. "Someone's at the door, can you get it?" I sighed, rubbing at my chest.

"But I'm not even dressed yet." I yelled, slowly descending the stairs despite my lack of clothing.

"I don't care, just answer it." She huffed, entering the living room just as I reached the front door, rubbing her dough clad hands on her apron. "I'm still working on dinner."

"Alright, alright." I mused, watching as she went back into the kitchen. I slipped my hand over the brass door knob and gently yanked the door open, my eyes widening momentarily as they landed on a familiar pair of chocolate orbs.

"O-oh, um... Hi." I stuttered, my face flushing a crimson shade of red as I took a step back and made room for Tyler and his mom to enter.

"Well hi." Tyler's mom chuckled, adjusting the strap of her purse as it rested on her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me a minute." I let out an airy laugh as I closed the door behind the two, blushing furiously as I turned to find Tyler staring at me with flushed cheeks. I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat as I hurriedly made my way upstairs and into my room, pulling on a pair of boxers as I slipped into a pair of my black skinny jeans and tugged on a tight fitting black t-shirt. Once finished getting dressed I made my way back downstairs in a hurry, excited to see Tyler again.

"Josh, sweetie, could you take Tyler up stairs while his mother and I go over some business?" I stumbled into the kitchen to find my mom placing a large pan into the oven, both Tyler and his mom sitting down next to each other at the kitchen island.

"Of course." I beamed happily, glancing over at Tyler. A small smile lit up his features as he pushed himself off the chair and followed me to my room. My heart was racing furiously inside my chest as I became highly aware of Tyler's close presence behind me, the heat radiating from his body warming my back. Once we had entered my room I closed the door behind us, smiling happily to myself as I took in Tyler's rosy red cheeks.

"Y-you still have the flower crown." Tyler pointed out after observing my room carefully, shuffling across my room quietly as he reached for the object with fidgety hands.

"Oh, u-um yeah." I stuttered, my stomach filling with butterflies as I watched Tyler smile lightly.

"That's cute." He stated, grinning up at me. I took notice of how his eyes crinkled slightly when he smiled, almost as if they were smiling as well, and also noticed the small dip in his cheeks where an adorable pair of dimples became visible.

"Your cute." I blurted out.

Both Tyler and I stared intently at each other, neither of us speaking a word but both of us breathing heavily as our cheeks flushed a shade of scarlet red.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out, nervously fidgeting with the hem of my shirt as Tyler just smiled over at me and giggled. I awkwardly shuffled over to the end of my bed and sat down, watching as Tyler did the same.

"It's ok." Tyler grinned widely. I noticed that Tyler was wearing a floral patterned robe and grinned as well.  _What a cutie._

A heavy silence grew between us as neither of us spoke but just sat and peered up at each other.

"Uh, do you wanna watch a movie?" I stammered. "Dinners probably gonna be a while." Tyler smiled and nodded his head. With that I slipped of the edge of my bed and reached forward to grab my tv remote, snatching up the controller for my Xbox as well. I shuffled back towards my bed and collapsed against the rough mattress, sprawling out over the covers as I leaned back against my headboard. I pressed the power button on my tv remote and turned on the Xbox, happily opening up the netflix application. I turned to glance at Tyler only to find him staring back at me and nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Come on, come sit with me." I chuckled, flashing Tyler a lopsided grin as I reached forward to tug at his sleeve in attempt to get him to move back. Tyler giggled quietly and looked away shyly with rosey cheeks, pushing himself back against my bed until he was right beside me, our outstretched legs brushing against each other's.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked Tyler, turning to watch as he thought for a moment.

"Cloudy With A Chance Of Meetballs?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and before I was even aware of what I was doing, I had leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against his nose.

"Sure." I grinned. After a minute of searching for the movie I finally found it and pressed play, setting the controller down on my night stand.

The beginning credits had barley started to appear across the screen when I felt a finger brush against the back of my hand. Startled, I nervously glanced down to find Tyler's hand shimmying under my own, his fingers slotting between mine as he gripped my hand tightly. I smiled at the feeling of his palm pressed against mine and tightened my grip, brushing my thumb over his.

"H-hey Josh?" Tyler mumbled quietly, his voice barley catching my ears.

"Yeah?" I turned to find him roughly chewing on his lip, his eyes staring intently at our interlocked hands as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Are... Are you ever going to kiss me?" He nervously connected our gazes as he spoke and I could the blood rushing to my face.

"D-do you want me too?" I stuttered. Tyler began to nod his head furiously and I grinned.

"Please?" He whispered again, eyes searching mine as we both faced each other. Without hesitation I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, smiling as a shiver ran down my spine. Both Tyler and I released our grip from each others hands, his arms wrapping around my neck as I placed the palm of my hand against his cheek and brushed my finger tips over his soft skin. Another short kiss turned into multiple short kisses which eventually turned into Tyler straddling my waist while we made out quite violently if you ask me. His teeth grazed my bottom lip and bit down lightly as he slowly pulled away, the both of us panting. I was to out of breath to speak and by the time I had finally regained enough oxygen my moms voice trailed up the stairs.

"Dinners ready boys."

Tyler slid off my lap and flattened his ruffled up hair against his forehead before running his fingers through the brown strands. I did the same, grinning stupidly to myself as I stood up and pulled Tyler to his feet with me.

"Will you go out with me?" I whispered curiously as I wrapped my arms around Tyler's thin figure, brushing my nose against his as I awaited his answer nervously.

"Of course." He giggled, smiling brightly. I placed a quick happy kiss against his lips and pulled him with me out of my bedroom.


End file.
